


Ex To See

by sam_winchester_wears_makeup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deception, First Dates, M/M, Online Dating, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_winchester_wears_makeup/pseuds/sam_winchester_wears_makeup
Summary: "He walks in, it all makes sense. Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me. I ain't no fool, you rascal you. You don't want me, you just want your ex to see."Based loosely on the Sam Hunt song "Ex To See." Cas is trying to get back at an ex-boyfriend and Dean discovers Tinder for the first time.





	Ex To See

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely not beta'd so please forgive any egregious errors. Just a little something that popped into my head while listening to the radio.  
> I've also never used Tinder so this is all circumstantial.

They met on Tinder of all places.

Both of them had swiped right and started chatting within minutes. Dean chuckled to himself as his match pinged another message telling him how “aesthetically pleasing” he was. He wasn’t sure if he was being honest or if he just had a weird sense of humor. But Dean found Castiel charming nonetheless. 

Dean had rolled his eyes at Charlie’s first mention of the dating app. He was convinced that he didn’t need a phone to hook him up with a date.

“But Dean that’s just it. Maybe you don’t need it per se but damn if it doesn’t make it easier.” Charlie argued, tapping away at her phone. “Like here, this is Dorothy,” She tilted the screen towards Dean, “And we are meeting at the Roadhouse in 20 minutes to bang it out.”

Dean’s eyebrows skyrocketed up as Charlie gave him a knowing smile. She stood up off the couch and picked up her bag before giving Dean a Vulcan salute. 

“Peace out bitch. I will see you on the flip side.”

Dean gave a wave of his own.

“Hey, how about you text me when you get home so I know you didn’t get murdered by mysterious phone lady.”

Charlie gave a “sure thing” over her shoulder and then the door closed. Dean looked down at his phone where Charlie had downloaded the app. He took another swig of his beer before leaning forward and placing it on the coffee table. He settled back in and opened the app and upon logging in with a tap to the Facebook icon faces started popping up. 

“Shit. No questions or anything?” Dean muttered to himself. This was better than any other dating site his brother had convinced him to try. He should have gone to Charlie much sooner.

He spent a few minutes scrolling through guys and swiping either right or left before he came across one that notified him that the other man had swiped right as well. 

They chatted for a few minutes before the other guy had to go. Dean went back to swiping and once again got a notification that the blue eyed man with the dreamy blue eyes matched with Dean. He quickly learned the man’s name was Castiel. After they had gone through some basic opener conversation, Cas got straight to the punch.

_Castiel: I hope this is not too forward but would you like to get a drink tonight?_

_Dean: Not too forward at all. In fact might not be forward enough since isn’t this app supposed to be for hooking up?_

_Castiel: Would you prefer that?_

_Dean: I mean, you’re super hot so I definitely wouldn’t say no ;)_

_Castiel: Let’s start with drinks and see what happens._

_Dean: Roger that. Where do you want to meet?_

_Castiel: Actually would you mind picking me up?_

_Dean: Sure, as long as you trust me with your address. I could be a murderer._

_Castiel: Are you a murderer?_

_Dean: No. And you can’t lie on Tinder. That has to be a rule._

_Castiel: Good. Picking me up at my place will be sufficient._

Dean squinted at his phone. Sufficient? Well, maybe he was a smart dude. They hammered out a few more details before signing off. Looking at the clock, Dean realized he still had a few hours to kill before he had to be at Castiel’s. So he headed out to give Baby a once over, maybe a wax. If he was picking up a hot date he definitely wanted Baby looking her best.

Later that night Dean pulled up in the driveway of a mid-size house that was cream with blue shutters. The lawn was trimmed and there was a Prius in the driveway. He wrinkled his nose at the car but walked past it up to the front door before knocking.

To say Dean was relieved when Castiel answered the door was an understatement. There was obviously part of Dean that was nervous the man wouldn’t look at all like his picture. But the man who answered the door wearing a dark blue knit sweater was definitely the same guy, right down to the sex hair. 

“Hey there, Cas.” Dean said, he paused for a moment before offering his hand out. “Good to meet you.”

Castiel smiled and took the offered hand.

“Hello, Dean.” 

He was not expecting the graveled voice that came out of the man’s mouth. This guy was like a walking wet dream. Deep voice, messy sex hair, what looked like a tight body underneath the sweater.

Why hadn’t Dean tried Tinder months ago?

“So uh,” Dean said, releasing Cas’s hand. “Did you have anywhere particular in mind?”

“Yes actually. There’s a bar on 4th called The Jury Room? They have a good beer and wine list but they have a good selection of whiskeys and scotches as well.”

“Yeah sure, sounds good. You ready?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and stepped out, locking the door behind him.

“By the way, I’d like to introduce you to Baby.” Dean said, running his hand across the hood as he crossed around to the driver’s side. 

“She’s lovely. Do you, uh, know a lot about cars? This one is rather old but looks to be in good condition.”

“Yeah, I’m a mechanic actually.”

“Oh that’s excellent.” 

Just as Dean reached for the handle of his car he glanced up and noticed Cas hadn’t moved to the passenger side.

“Everything ok?” Dean asked. Cas seemed to fidget.

“Actually…would you mind if we took my car? You can even drive it if you prefer.”

“Oh…yeah that’s…” Dean floundered. He had spent the afternoon shining up the Impala for a night out on the town. He grimaced looking over at the little Prius.

“It’s just that it was making a weird noise earlier. It’s driving fine but maybe if we took my car you could help me figure out what’s wrong?” Cas blurted out.

“Oh, did you just need a free mechanic?” Dean said, jokingly. Cas blushed.

“No, of course not. I just-“

“Hey, Cas it’s fine.” Dean relented. “We can take your car. But I am definitely driving”

Cas breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, tossing his keys over to Dean. 

They pulled up to the bar about twenty minutes later and Dean let out a low whistle.

“Swanky joint. Not sure I’m dressed appropriately.” He said. He was only kind of kidding. His jeans didn’t have holes in them or anything but he was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. This place seems more of a post work drinks location for 9-5 executive types. 

“Don’t worry about it. There’s not a dress code or anything. I honestly just like their beers.” Cas said, directing Dean towards an open parking space that he spotted. Dean had to admit, street parking was easier with the Prius than with Baby.

“Hey, I just realized, I didn’t hear any weird noises driving over.” Dean said. It was true. The radio had been playing quietly in the background while the two of them talked during the ride over. Just the basic likes, dislikes, school, hobbies, etc. Cas looked like he had forgotten about the noise as well.

“Oh, that’s odd. Well maybe it was a one off thing and it’s better now.” Cas shrugged it off and quickly exited the vehicle. Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment before nodding to himself and climbing out of the car, careful of oncoming traffic.

They found themselves squished into a corner booth, Dean on one side and Cas on the other. They had a few beers and picked up where they left off in the car.

“So a lawyer, huh? What firm? Anyone big?” Dean asked.

“Uh it’s Novak, Novak, and Milton.” Cas answered. He glanced back down at his beer before meeting Dean’s eyes again. “The two Novak’s are my older brothers and the Milton is my sister, although she married and chose to change her name. It’s a family business you could say.” Cas gave a tight smile and Dean couldn’t help but notice his eyes glance around over his shoulder. It wasn’t the first time but Dean wasn’t sure if it was just nerves or if he was looking for something.

“So is it ever gonna be Novak, Novak, Novak, & Milton?” Dean teased. Cas smiled and almost rolled his eyes.

“No, I don’t think so. I prefer to stay out of the spotlight. I actually try to take as many pro bono cases as the firm will let me.”

“Oh, doesn’t that affect your pay or something? Just like doing free work?” 

Cas shook his head.

“Not really. It’s pretty much expected for law firms to take a certain percentage of pro bono work. It’s good for the public image. So I let my brothers and sister be the big names and take the big cases that rake in the big bucks and they let me manager probably 90% of the pro bono work. It’s mostly only allowed because I’m their brother but I’m not complaining about it.”

“No, I think it’s nice. Helping the little guy out. Hell, if my brother and me had had some lawyer to help us out when we were little…” Dean trailed off before shaking his head. “Anyway, what do you-“

“Hey, Dean” Cas interrupted, “Do you wanna come over here and sit with me?”

Dean raised his eyebrows. Cas was again glancing over Dean’s shoulder but quickly renewed eye contact. His cheeks reddened slightly. “I mean, you know. Come sit on this side of the table so we can talk more quietly instead of shouting across the table.”

Dean gave a little smirk before he stood and rounded the table. Cas scooted over to make more room as Dean settled in. He set his beer on the table and paused before raising one of his arms to lay across the back of the booth, caging in Cas.

“Better?” Dean said, huskily. Cas, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, simply nodded. “Good. So you were saying about your pro bono work?”

Cas stuttered a response about a recent case won against an abusive ex-husband over custody for a 4 year old to a mother who was doing her best to make a life for her family. Dean nodded along, sipping at his beer.

“What about you? Any good mechanic stories?” Cas asked. Dean chuckled.

“Eh, not really. It’s mostly boring anymore. All these people have their plastic, electric cars and it’s just not what it used to be. No offense, I mean.” Dean added, quickly remembering the Prius they had driven in to town. Cas was districted again but quickly brought his attention back to Dean.

“Right, no of course.” He answered quickly. Dean furrowed his eyebrow. 

“Is everything ok?” He asked, turning to look where Cas had just had his eyes trained when he felt his head jerked back to Cas.

“Yes, everything’s fine. I just…It’s…” Cas floundered for a moment, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Deans. 

Dean leaned back in surprise but when Cas followed him, pressing his lips insistently, he relaxed into the kiss, forgetting how distracted his date had been. They continued to make out for a few moments before Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas’s eyes open as well, glancing once again over at the bar. Dean pulled away.

“Ok, seriously, what is so fascinating over there?” He asked, swerving his head. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. There was one or two people getting drinks alone, with at least one barstool of space between them and then a group of three at the end, facing the booth Dean and Cas were sharing. He turned back to Cas who was looking down at his hands.

“I’m sorry. This was stupid.” He played with his fingers before raising one hand up to wipe at his eyes, though Dean didn’t see any tears falling. He looked up again and glanced at the bar before looking down. Dean looked back at the bar just in time to catch a blonde head turning away. Suddenly it clicked into place.

“Oh my God.” Dean muttered, laughing a little to himself. “Now I see why you brought me here. What is he, an ex-boyfriend? God I’m stupid. Should have known better than to use that stupid app. You don’t even care about me, do you? Just picked the first decent looking guy to message you back to show off in front of your ex.”

Dean went to scoot out of the booth when Cas grabbed his arm.

“Wait, please. I’m sorry.” Cas answered. Dean paused for a moment.

“You know, this makes sense now. What you wanted me to drive your car here so what? So if he happened to drive past your house he might wonder whose car that was? Or so that he’d see your car here and know you were on a date?” Dean paused in realization. “There was no weird noise in your car, was there? And I bet he walked in and suddenly you wanted to be seen with my arm around you, GOD I am stupid.”

“No wait, I’m sorry, please just let me explain.” Cas begged. Something in Dean’s voice made him pause. He leaned forward and grabbed his beer.

“I’m gonna finish my beer so you have until I’m done that.” It wasn’t saying much. There was less than a third of a bottle left. Cas sighed.

“Look, ok yes he’s my ex. He was a lawyer at my brother’s firm and we started dating. But as soon as we had been dating for a few months he changed. He only wanted to hang out with me if one of my brothers were there, he would come into the office with the same suit from the night before smelling like perfume, he began asking me what he had to do to become partner and I just…it was so degrading. I realized he was obviously cheating on me and only wanted to date me because it was my family’s firm. Unfortunately, he caught on that the jig was up and very publically dumped me before I could break up with him back. I just didn’t….” Cas mulled over his words for a moment, picking at the label on his beer bottle. “I was always overshadowed by my siblings and all their accomplishments because they’re so much more ambitious than I am and I just didn’t want to be the sad loser who got dumped at the office Christmas party.”

Cas’s shoulders slumped down as he obviously expected Dean to get up and walk away. 

"And for the record, you are far more than 'decent looking.'" Cas muttered. Dean couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and Cas raised his eyes hopefully

Dean leaned back in his seat contemplating his next moves. He turned towards Cas.

“You know you look pretty cute when you’re all grumpy.” He said. Cas turned to him with a surprised expression.

“What?” 

“You know, you get little wrinkles on your nose and between your eyes and it’s just…I don’t know…cute.” Dean answered. “So was that all true. Did he really do all of that?”

Dean wasn’t sure why he was asking. Obviously if someone’s willing to lie once then they’re probably willing to lie twice but there was something about Castiel he just trusted.

“Yes, unfortunately.” Cas answered. “All of it.”

“Well...then I guess I can play along.”

“You-what?” Cas sputtered.

“Yeah, I mean, you make it kind of hard to be mad at you and I mean, it’s not like you dragged me here. I can help you make your ex-boyfriend jealous for a night.” Dean smiled. 

Dean leaned over, letting his arm wrap around Cas’s shoulders while the other cupped his jaw. He shifted a little so Dean’s back was 100% towards Cas’s ex.

“Is he looking?” Dean asked. Cas chanced a quick glance.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Dean leaned forward and met Cas’s lips. It was one of the best kisses Cas had ever had. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle and fell into the kiss. A few minutes into making out, Dean opened his eyes and found Cas’s shit, lost in their kiss. He smiled and continued with his ministrations.

When their food came, Dean left his arm around Cas’s shoulder. They continued talking as normal and found they had a lot more in common than they originally thought. Dean’s brother was in law school and would be looking for an internship so Cas recommended a few firms in the city Sam could apply to. Dean mentioned that Cas might want to look into a different car and Cas threw a French fry at him. A French fry that Dean picked up and fed to Cas, remembering their ruse.

Although part of the night was fake, Dean found himself having a really good time. He was bummed when they check came and they had to head out. They walked past the bar and in his peripheral vision he saw the blonde’s eyes following them out, looking partly annoyed, partly disappointed. They exited the bar and made their way back to the car.

“Hey so, I had a really good time tonight.” Dean said, after they had parked the Prius back at Cas’s and Dean had walked him to his door. Fake date or not, Dean was a gentleman.

“Yeah me too. And uh…thanks again for being so considerate. Not a lot of guys would be so nice.” Cas replied. Dean paused and just decided to go for broke.

“You know, I think I overheard your ex saying that he was going to be at the movies next weekend seeing the new Marvel flick. Wanna go and make out in the back row so he can see and get all jealous again?”

Cas smiled and played with the door handle.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. We can take your car this time. Maybe it’ll be better if he sees my car here and thinks he’s safe and then he’ll be really surprised.”

Dean laughed out loud at that. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist.

“Sounds like a plan.” He said, before meeting Cas halfway in another kiss. If Cas’s ex had driven by the door within the next five minutes, neither of them noticed. They were too wrapped up in each other.


End file.
